


All That I Ever Wanted

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Set post No Rest For The Wicked.Sammy faces the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I wrote this in about 5 minutes (any mistakes are cos of that), it was pretty much fully formed when the idea struck me.

Dean rolled over on the bed, stretching his sore muscles and squeezing his eyes shut as light from a gap in the curtains shone on his face.

 

Sam moved beside him, lifting his head and watching Dean through the hair that fell over his eyes.

"Morning," He said, his voice low and cracked, he guessed he'd shouted just a little too much the night before.

 

Dean smiled down at him, he reached out and brushed the hair out of Sam's face before placing a light kiss on Sam's dry lips.

"Morning, want coffee?"

Sam nodded and sat up as he watched Dean cross the large room and switch on the coffee pot.

 

The had booked into the hotel three days before and had yet to leave the room.

It was pricey, one night cost as much as a week in the kind of no-tell motel they usually stayed in.

But it was worth it, Sam was sure of that.

 

Dean carried the two cups of coffee back to the bed, handed one to Sam and sipped tentatively at his own.

 

"How about we go out today? I'm starting to forget what other people look like." He smiled at Sam, as much as he did love staying in bed and doing nothing but getting reacquainted with each other he did want to get back to the real world again.

 

Sam nodded. He slid a hand onto Dean's thigh, his fingers tracing patterns on his brother's skin.

 

"Just one more day? I don't want to leave yet."

 

Dean shivered slightly from Sam's light touch.

 

"We have to leave sometime, you know?"

 

Sam frowned slightly. A wave of something like déjà vu swept over him and it made his head spin.

 

"Not today."

 

"Sam. Sam, it's time now."

 

The room suddenly changed. He was torn from the hotel and, instead of Dean, Bobby was bending over him, shaking his shoulder to wake him.

 

"Sam, it's night, we'd better get started digging."


End file.
